Wacky Wedsday
by chowdergal2
Summary: Sometimes its hard to keep people from knowing your parents are Anti Fairies. What's even harder is when you switch places with your Dad!
1. Chapter 1

_So I got bored and decided to do another story. This one is when Anti Maldovia and Anti Cosmo switch places. And if you're wondering when I'm going to update As Long as you love me, it will be pretty soon._

**Chapter 1: The horrible day**

_You know how things can go horribly wrong with the wrong choice? This is one of those wrong choices._

"So, Anti Cosmo and Anti Maldovia, what do you have to say for yourselves!? You abused your magic to the fullest, and destroyed Fairy World!" yelled Jorgen.

"But," I began.

"And you Anti Cosmo, you took it upon yourself to go wild!" he yelled at me.

"Jorgen, you must understand, it wasn't Anti Maldovia's fault." said Anti Cosmo.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU'RE ANTI MALDOVIA!" yelled Jorgen.

"Not exactly." said Anti Cosmo.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY ANTI MALDOVIA?!" yelled Jorgen.

"I'm not Anti Maldovia.." said Anti Cosmo. "I'm Anti Cosmo."

"And I'm Anti Maldovia." I said.

"You see, we sort've had an accident and now we can't get back to our normal selves." I, I mean, Anti Cosmo explained.

"Right, and I'm the Easter Bunny." said Jorgen doubtfully.. "And now you puny Anti Fairies will suffer for this!" His wand glowing menecingly.

"Wait, don't you want to hear our story?" I think we have a right to a fair trial regardless of what we are." I said.

"THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG ANTI COSMO!" said Jorgen. He poofed up da rules book. Hmm, "No wishing yourself into a fairy,no wishing something back to life, no Tom Cruise...DANGIT!" I put it on a sticky note but never really put in the rules book. YOU WIN THIS ROUND, ANTI FAIRY, BUT BE WARNED, NOBODY IS GOING TO SAY..."

"We're not guilty, blah blah blah, we deserve to be locked up, blah blah blah." I said. "So when is our trial?"

"Right now!" said poofed us into a court room.

"Extra ,extra, Anti's guilty!" yelled a newspaper boy.

"The trial's not over." I said annoyed.

"I'll be back in 10 guilty minutes." he said.

"You might want to make that seconds." boomed a voice.

It was Jorgen. "Anti Fairies, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Anti Cosmo and I said.

"Huh, we'll see about that." said Jorgen. "Jury, what do you think?"

"GUIL-" they began... but was stopped by Anti Cosmo.

"Do you honestly think that we're going to tried by only a bunch of fairies? There's rules to this sort of thing." he said as he poofed up Da rules book. "It currently says that if an Anti Fairy is tried in a Fairy court, they must require the same amount of Anti Fairies as there are of Fairies."

The fairy jury looked at each other nervously. "Jorgen, you're seriously not going to bring in 24 Anti Fairies are you?" asked the Tooth Fairy.

Jorgen glared at us. "Anti Maldovia sure has her dad's ability in court situations, Unfortunatly, she's right, we do need Anti Fairies if we're trying a Anti Fairy. Bring in the Anti Fairy jury."

Almost instantly, a bunch of Anti Fairies anti poofed into the room. All the Fairies either shuddered, move to the far right of the room, or cast disapproving looks at them.

"Now that we are equal, will you let us tell our story?" I asked.

"Fine., but make it quick so I can get on with sentencing you to your doom." said Jorgen.

"Oh jeez where do I start, well I guess that day of school...." I began.

"OK, first you don't go to school, and second...." said Jorgen but the Anti Fairies stopped him.

"Would you just shut up and listen?!" Jorgen opened his mouth to say more, but decided not to.

"Thanks, like I was saying school..."

_(Anti Maldovia's Flashback)_

I was in gym class, playimg vollyball. All of a sudden, this ball hit me.. I turned around and not to my surprise, it was Sally Marton, one of the most meanest and popular kids in the school..

"Keep your eye on the ball!" she laughed. This was like the 12th time in a row she's hit me. One more and I will.. BONK! Went the ball on my head.

"That's it!" I yelled. I took out my wand. I took a volleyball and bumped it at her . Knowing me, I missed. That's where the magic came in. With one wave of my wand, the ball set itself huring right back at Sally and hit her in the face. The gym teacher rushed over to her.

"Maldovia hit me, on purpose!" she faked-cried.

"Well you know the drill Mrs. Cosma." the teacher said, as she handed me a detention slip.

I grumbled. I learned that revenage is only sweet when not caught.

Meanwhile back in Anti Fairy world, Anti Cosmo was enjoying his tea when he suddenly got a tingling feeling that something was wrong.

Almost after he got that feeling, the phone rang. He picked it up and started talking on it.

"Hello, oh, Mrs. Sigman, uh when has the last call been? Three days? Oh, just yesterday? Well uh I don't think that Anti- I mean Maldovia has been causing that much trouble. Ball Mishap? You want to come over to m-my house _tonight?! _Well I'm sorry but I'm busy and the house is a total mess and you wouldn't be, No don't hang up, Mrs. Sigman? Oh, great." he said.

Back at school, while in principal's office, I was busy twidiling my thumbs. I was probably in for it now. The principal came into the room. "As you know Maldovia, you've had several past mishaps all involving missing homework or a student." said the principal.

"Well the homework missing wasn't my fault." I said.

"Oh come on, how many times have I heard that?" Mrs. Sigman asked.

I stared, _Flashback to the last hw mishap._

"Mom, are you sure about using paper for a sandwhich?" I asked.

"Of course darlin' I'm trying to taste all types of sandwhiches." Anti Wanda said.

"Hold on, what paper did you use?" I questioned.

"Uh, the paper on the desk in your room." she said.

"You mean my homework?" I asked, my temper rising.

"Uh....yeah." she replied.

_end of flashback_

I said nothing. She continued. "Futhermore, I'm going to personaly check out what goes on at home by coming over to your house for dinner." I looked up wide eyed.

"No, you can't- my dad has a meeting at our house and I'm sure you won't believe where our house is."

"Oh come now, it's not like you live in a different world or anything." laughed Mrs. Sigman.

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, that would be crazy."

"So I have nothing to fear, I'll be over at six, wait on second thought, my car's broken so come and pick me up at six." she said.

I opened my mouth to object, but she scooted me out of the office.

"Oh crud, now how am I suppose to explain to my parents that my principal is coming over to my house?" I asked to Timmy Turner.

"It can't be as bad as having your fairy crazy 5th grade teacher come over for dinner when one of your god parents are throwing a secret fairy convention." shrugged Timmy. I glared at him.

"Yeah, but you had HUMAN parents plus a bathroom to cover it up and what do I have?" I said.

"Well that is a problem, hope you have fun with the principal, she'll need therapy after this." said Timmy. I growled.

The first thing I did when I got home was run to Anti Cosmo, who, was surprisingly running toward me. We both looked hysterically worried.

"Dad, my principal is going to come over and, and!" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"I know Mrs. Sigman's coming over, why did you have to bring that up, huh?" said Anti Cosmo.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? We can't just walk up to her and say, I'm from another world!"

"Well this is your own fault, you had to abuse your magic for one girl." said Anti Cosmo.

"Well you wouldn't believe her, she's like ugh!" I said. Anti Cosmo just sighed.

"Can we please get back to the problem? A human is coming to Anti Fairy World, and we have to make it so it looks like we're in Dimmsdale, without actually being in Dimmsdale."

"Well, all we have to do is rearrange the entire world to make it look excatly like Dimmsdale." I said. Anti Cosmo shook his head.

"It's not that easy Anti Maldovia. This world cannot be easily formatted into another world." he said "Getting rid of all this darkness is not what you call relaxing."

"Well then what are we suppose to do? Any minute now, the teacher's gonna leave the school and find out we're not go to be there to pick her up!

"You pick her up with Anti Wanda, I'll think of something." said Anti Cosmo.

Without a word, I dragged Anti Wanda out the door and into the car.

"Wait, we can't go to the school like this." I remembered and anti poofed into my school girl form. "You too, Mom." I said.

She anti poofed into a school girl too. I slapped my face.

"No Mom, what I mean is transform into a normal looking human mom." I said.

"Oh okay." she said, and finally got the disguse right this time.

"You know how to drive?" I asked.

"Wha, I thought you knew!" exclaimed Anti Wanda.

"I'm only 13, I'm too young to drive!" I said. "It can't be that bad though, can it?"

_25 minutes later..._

"Yee hah! This drivin' stuff sure is fun, and lookit, we're making heaps of friends!" said Anti Wanda at the wheel.

I looked behind us, half the city was in turmoil and people were shouting at us. "Lets just get to the school." I said faintly.

At the front part of the school was Mrs. Sigman. "It's about time you got here." she said. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Sigman and yours is?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Anti Wanda spit on hers and shook her hand. "My name's Anti Wand-hmph!"

"Andrea Cosma." I cut in putting my hand on her mouth.

"That's a nice name." she grunted, washing her hand off with a cloth.

"We better get going" said Anti Wanda.

"Yes, we better." said Mrs. Sigman, getting into the back seat of the car. Anti Wanda almost litterly jumped into the seat.

"Uh, Mrs. Sigman, you might want to buckle up, my Mom is kinda crazy at the wheel." I warned.

"Great, now what?" I asked. Anti Wanda raised her wand. with an Anti Poof!, we were transported back to Anti Fairy World. Mom and I gasped. Anti Fairy World now looked like a sunny part in the countryside. _Great job Dad. _I thought.

Mrs. Sigman suddenly woke up. "Are we here?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You know Mrs. Sigman, it's such a beautiful day, I think we could do it at a park or so." I said, my hopes rising.

"I don't think so." Mrs. Sigman said. my hopes were crushed.

We neared Anti Cosmo's castle or where his castle should have been. It was instead a big country home. "You live in a mansion?" asked the stunned principal.

"Long story." I said.

Anti Cosmo, who had disgused himself, was waiting at the door.

"How do you do Mrs. Sigman?" he asked.

"Fine thank you." she said, a little surprised that at least one parent had proper manners.

"Dear, would you please escort our dinner geust to the dining room?" asked Anti Cosmo to Anti Wanda.

"Yeah, sure right this way miss." said Anti Wanda, leaving me and Anti Cosmo at the door.

"What happen to, "You couldn't change this world into something else that easy?" I said half relieved,half annoyed.

"And honestly I couldn't, it takes all the Anti Fairies to do that and our big Anti Fairy wand, but I must warn you, it can't stay human like forever, for in 2 hours, we and this world will all revert back to our normal selves, so it's urgent we get this over with, understand?" he said.

"Right dad." I said, going inside the mansion.

"Oh, and one more thing, I've already warned the others, but try not to preform any magic while our geust is here. Even if it's minor, it will just set the spell off earlier." he warned.

"Ok." I said.

_(Anti Maldovia's flashback ended) _

This is a very confusing and wrong story." said Jorgen, rubbing his head.

"Thank you." I said.

"Keep it up Anti Cosmo, and I'll put you in jail for a few hundred years." said Jorgen.

I sighed. "I guess it's gonna take more of our story for you to believe us that we switched bodies."

"Yeah, it looks like." said Jorgen. "If it doesn't get good soon, we'll sentence you now."

"O.K Jorgen, than maybe somebody else should tell the story from a different point of veiw." said Anti Cosmo.

"Go ahead." I said. He nodded.

"Right, so after that...

_(Anti Cosmo's flahshback)_

I went into the dining room to check on how our geust was doing. The principal was seated with all of the Anti Fairies.

We sat in akward silence for awhile, not knowing how to start a conversation. Anti Maldovia just pecked at her food, even Anti Wanda who loves food didn't feel like munching down on one of the sandwhiches. Finallly, I spoke up.

"So, Anti- er, Maldovia tells me you're a great principal."

"Oh, yes." the principal said. "You know, Mr. Cosma, why didn't I call home sooner? This is a very lovely place."

I gave a crooked grin. She continued.

"Yes, and your food is good too, though it could use a little salt." she reached over to the salt shaker to salt her meat. The salt spilt.

Anti Maldovia looked at all of us nervously, She had on the look of, _you better not do it _look, unfortunatly, not everybody was paying attention and the rest of the Anti Fairies whipped out their wands.

"Uh, Mrs. Sigman, would you mind a tour of the house?" asked Anti Maldovia quickly, as she grabbed the teacher's hand suddenly and lead her into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The trouble begins **

We lead Mrs. Sigman upstairs showing her every detail of the house. Mrs. Sigman paid attention to only the really expense stuff we had lying around there. She asked if she could touch some of the statues just to see how smooth it was. I nodded. anything to get her away from the other Anti Fairies. Mrs. Sigman stopped for a moment, seeming to now recognize something.

"I just noticed that your entire family, even the guests, their skin is dark blue in color. Why is that? I always thought that Maldovia was different from the others in her special way, but her skin…it was always different from everyone else's." I gulped.

"Oh, you don't say? I suppose it's in our family heritage." Mrs. Sigman rose up an eyebrow. I continued. "We use to live somewhere very cold that eventually our skin turned blue. The same with the other An- guests." The principal bought it.

"Wow, well I came here to discuss about Maldovia so let's get crackin'!" she said. I motioned for Maldovia to leave.

"So where do you want to talk?" I asked.

"We can talk while we walk." she replied. "So I'm concerned about how she doesn't have any friends, except for that Turner kid. She gets laughed at all the time when everybody sees her. I think it's because she's… you know, different."

"Oh, you don't say?" I looked at the black cat that just crossed her path. I felt my hand twitch for my wand that was hidden in my pocket. She walked under a ladder. My hand reached even farther for the wand. I smacked my right hand with my left. "_Now control yourself Anti Cosmo, it's almost over, keep yourself under control, there will be time for bad luck later…" _I watched black cat after black cat cross her path. It was very, very tempting. I had to stop myself once more. "_Think about Maldovia, what she would do if we blow it for her." _

"…and also, are you listening to me Mr. Cosma?" she asked. I was in a trance like state. I glanced at the clock as Mrs. Sigman's meaningless words went in one ear and out the other. It was 7:50. I gasped. 10 minutes until absolute restoration." I had to get her out and fast.

"Hey, we've talked so much, and it's getting very late. What do you say that we leave now?"

"Hold on, I'm not finished, I'll leave at 8:15." she said. I paled. The changes were already happening, the walls shape shifting back into their normal shape. Maldovia ran up to us. She started to sprout wings.

" Uhh Dad." she said. I nodded.

"Ok, let's go toward the entrance hall so you won't have that much trouble getting off."

"Fine, we can talk there." said Mrs. Sigman. Just then Anti Wanda appeared.

"Honey, lookit, I can make a sandwhich appear out of thin air!" she said raising her wand.

"No!" everyone said.

A chain of events occured after that, there was a huge explosion, all the anti fairies were blasted straight off their feet, and Mrs. Sigman caught sight of it. Everyone and everything was back to normal.

"Aghhh, what are you people?!" she asked, running for the door.

"Sorry, Mrs. Sigman, this won't hurt at all." I said, waving my wand. She fell unconscious, and was sent to her home."

"Well, that went well." said Anti Maldovia, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, but we almost pulled it off." I said.

"Almost is not good enough!" she yelled.

"Now see here young lady…" I began. A argument soon broke out between us. What we didn't realized is that we awoken a very angry sprite that lived in our attic.

"What's all the commotion down there?" she wondered. "Don't they know I'm trying to sleep here?!"

"You don't know what it's like to be a teenage girl these days!" Anti Maldovia shouted.

"Well, you don't know what being leader is like either!" I shouted. The sprite got an evil smile on her face.

"Very interesting, I'll teach those two for messing with my beauty sleep." She waved her arms and chanted a spell.

"_You think you have it tough, ha, just wait until you see what happens when you switch bodies!__ Until you learn how to get along_

_you must be in the other person's shoes where you belong._

There was a rumble and we both fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Why? **

The first thing I knew that was wrong with me is that I awoke not in my room, but in my daughter's room.

"Wha-what am I doing in Anti Maldovia's room?" I asked to myself. I put my hand on my mouth. My voice sounded like a girl. _This isn't my voice. _I ran my hands through my hands which was long and black. _This isn't even my hair. _I felt my chest which should have been flat, but well, you get the rest. I jumped in shock.

"That really isn't mine!" I yelled. Daring to look, I saw a scared reflection of a terrified young girl look back at me.

"Ahhhh!" I let out an ear piercing scream.

"Why am I Anti Maldovia? Unless, someone's playing a trick on me! Not to worry though, I'm magic; all I have to do is change myself back to normal." I said waving my wand. Unfortunately for me, it didn't work at all, I was still Anti Maldovia. I tried changing myself back to normal repeatedly, but I still looked like my daughter. "Why isn't it working? Why am I still Anti Maldovia? And if I'm Anti Maldovia, then Anti Maldovia must be… oh no." I quickly rushed to my room.

And there she was, or I was, or whatever, sleeping on my bed, looking just like me.

(_Anti Maldovia's POV)_

The first thing I noticed was that someone was violently shaking me.

"Anti Maldovia, wake up." said Anti Cosmo.

"Go away." I mumbled and pulled the covers over my head. Then I noticed something. My voice, it sounded British and the other voice, it sounded like mine. I ripped the covers off of me and looked up to find the person waking me up was well me!

"What!?" I yelped. The other me calmed me down.

"Calm down Anti Maldovia." she said.

"What, why do I sound like Anti Cosmo?" I asked.

"Because I'm you and you're me." explained the other me.

"What?" I repeated again.

"Look in the mirror." said the girl. I did and nearly fainted when I saw my reflection which looked like Anti Cosmo's.

"How did this happen, I'm old!" I screamed.

"I don't know, and-wait did you just call me old?" asked Anti Cosmo.

"10,590 years isn't old?" I questioned.

"Well, yes in a way." he said.

"It doesn't matter, how did we get this way?" I asked.

"Uh… I really don't know. All I know is that we both fell unconscious yesterday and found ourselves here right now."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe we can change ourselves back to normal?" I asked.

"I've already tried that, something weird's going on here. We can't seem to change back."

"So maybe, we need to like run into each other and we'll be back to normal, that always works in the movies!" I guessed.

"It's worth a try, ok let's do it!" Anti Cosmo said and we went to opposite sides of the room just to get a running start.

"Ok, one." I said.

"Two..." Anti Cosmo said.

"THREE!" with that three, we ran straight at each other, but nothing happened, except for we both got a major headache.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought." I said rubbing my head.


End file.
